1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a new class of oxime derivatives of .alpha.-azolyl naphthalenones. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a new class of oxime derivatives of .alpha.-azolyl naphthalenones useful as fungicides and plant growth regulants.
2. Background of the Prior Art
The control of phytopathogenic fungi is of great economic importance since fungal growth on plants or on parts of plants, i.e., fruits, blossoms, foliage, stems, tubers, roots, inhibits production of foliage, fruit or seed and the overall quality of the harvested crop.
Obviously, fungicides are well known in the art. However, the continuous economic toll, discussed above, taken by fungi establish a continuing need to develop new, more effective fungicides which possess curative, preventative and systemic action to protect cultivated plants. Those requirements must be accomplished without any adverse side effects, caused by the fungicide, on the plants to be protected.
Another need in the art is the continual requirement to develop new and effective plant growth regulants. As in the case of fungicides, there is a continuing need in the art to develop new and better plant growth regulants which regulate the growth of plants. It will be understood that the term plant as used herein includes plant parts such as foliage, roots, flowers, stems and seeds. Depending on crop, variety, dosage, time of application and certain cultural practices, growth regulating effects which may be obtained include one or more of the following: dwarfing, cessation of terminal growth, inhibition or stimulation of axillary and intercalary growth, retardation or stimulation of internode elongation, inhibition or stimulation of flowering or reproductive development, and the like. Especially desirable are plant growth regulants that retard or inhibit undesirable growth, such as excess foliage, stems, branches, etc., of important crops without adversely affecting the yield and quality of the commercial crop to be harvested.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,309,434 describes a-phenyl-1-oximins-2-(1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)-ethanes which possess fungicidal properties. The oximins-triazolyl-ethanes of '434 are structurally distinguished from the oxime derivatives of .alpha.-azolyl naphthalenones.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,697 is directed to a class of imidazole hydrazone and hydrazine derivatives. These compounds are also structurally distinguished from the instant invention. The compounds of this disclosure are described as possessing anti-anaerobe and anti-fungal activity.
Azolylacetophenone oxime ether compounds are disclosed in both Ger. Offen. DE No. 3,244,985 EP No. 113,839 and Ger. Offen. DE No. 3,343,415 EP No. 146,047. These compounds are recited to possess fungicidal activity and plant growth regulation. These compounds differ structurally from the oxime derivatives of .alpha.-azolyl naphthalenones in that the triazolyl group is not attached to a cyclic ring as is the case of the instant invention.
The above remarks establish the need in the art for new and improved fungicides and plant-growth regulants. The above discussion, furthermore, emphasizes the uniqueness of oxime derivatives of naphthalenone compounds. Such compounds are not only not disclosed in the art, but no teaching of their use as fungicides or plant-growth regulants is made.